Recent technological advances have improved the ability to transmit and deliver information in a fast and efficient manner. In accordance with such advances, it is becoming increasingly popular to acquire and store data at a central provider location and to deliver the data to end users quickly upon request. This model may employ technological concepts such as multimedia streaming, in which multimedia content may be constantly received by and presented to an end user while being delivered by a provider. One rapidly expanding area is the use of streaming technology to deliver content, such as video games. When streaming content, a provider may access the requested content, render the content from scenes into images, and then encode and transmit the images to a client over a network such as the Internet.
While streaming and other content delivery technology provides many benefits, it may also involve a number of drawbacks. For example, streaming and other content delivery technology may require a client to maintain a constant connection to the provider for the entire duration of a streaming or other content delivery session. The need for such a constant connection may, for example, be undesirable for clients that would need or like to change locations during a content delivery session. Such a change in location may cause the client to pass through or relocate to an area with poor connectivity to the provider, thereby interrupting and perhaps terminating the content delivery session. In some cases, even if a client is not changing location, changing network conditions at a fixed location may also reduce connectivity and potentially negatively impact or terminate content delivery.